


A Gun in Her Pocket

by jenndubya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a bullet and she's headed straight for his hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gun in Her Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers.  
> Everything from Silence in the Library to Let's Kill Hitler.


End file.
